You Deserve The World
by KentuckyWallflower
Summary: Barry plans a magical date night with Iris, the perfect evening for the perfect girl. A roof top picnic complete with lights, candles, roses, and a proposal with a diamond ring. WestAllen fluff at its finest. R&R!


**A/N: This one was requested by WestAllen14. I actually combined two of the prompts for this one, since they requested both and they just fit together so nicely. What can I say? I love writing WestAllen fluff pieces. I'm such trash for this ship, I swear. But they make my heart happy, so whatever. :)**

… **...**

 **Prompt #41: "You did all this for me?"**

 **Prompt #28: "Marry me?"**

 **Characters: Barry Allen/The Flash & Iris West from **_**The Flash.**_

 **...**

He was incredibly nervous. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, exactly, because he had known this man for nearly 20 years. Accept, in the 20 years that he had known the man, he had never had to ask him for permission to ask for his daughters hand in marriage before. And the last man who had asked Iris' father for his blessing had been shot down on the spot. So, perhaps he knew exactly why he was so nervous after all.

"Come on Barry." He said, giving himself a pep-talk as he stood on the door step of his old home. " _You're The Flash._ You take down metahumans and criminals on a regular basis. You've faced down the man who killed your mom and stopped a singularity all in the same day. _You can do this._ "

Taking a deep calming breath, Barry turned the key in the lock and entered the house, closing the front door behind him. "Hey, Joe!" He called as he stepped into the living room. "Are you here?"

"Hey Bar! This is a pleasant surprise." The older gentleman laughed as he came down stairs, pulling his adoptive son into a hug. "Wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"Yea, well," he began, giving a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his neck, "I uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something—ask you something. About Iris. Ask you something about Iris."

Joe had a knowing smirk on his face now. "You get the ring yet?"

"I—What?" Barry managed to get out in response. The poor kid looked completely baffled, which seemed to amuse his adoptive father even more.

"Barry I've know you since you were nine and I can only think of two reasons you'd show up here looking so nervous and rambling like you are." He informed the younger man as he walked to the kitchen. "If you two broke up—and as long as you've been in love with each other I think we both know that's not gonna happen. Which leaves you wanting to ask me for my blessing to marry her."

The speedster sighed in defeat, following Joe into the kitchen. "Yea, I've got the ring."

"Mind if I take a little peek?" He asked as he took two bottles of beer from the refrigerator, opening them, and handing one to Barry.

"Is this your way of saying I have your blessing?" He asked as he took the bottle that was offered to him, taking a quick drink of the golden liquid inside of it.

The detective laughed at the young mans uncertainty before answering. How could he ever say no? He'd been rooting for the two kids to get together since they were old enough to date. "Yup. So... you gonna show me the ring or what?"

Laughing and rolling his eyes, Barry set the beer bottle down on the counter and reached into his back pocket, producing a small black box. Opening it, he passed the box over into the older mans hands for Joe to see the ring inside. "Think she'll like it?"

"Kid." Joe laughed after looking at the ring as he closed the box and passed it back to his adoptive son. "I think she's gonna love it."

…...

Barry had set up the perfect date for Iris. After he became The Flash, the roof top of Jitters had become their special place, and the couple often found themselves going up there just to talk in privet and admire the view of the city. It was for that reason that he chose to propose to her there. Barry had spent a full hour decorating the coffee shops roof—he had taken everything down and redecorated several times to be certain that it was perfect, so even with his speed it took time. Barry had set up a dinner table for two with a candle light picnic for her. He had even managed to convinced Joe to let him borrow the good china and crystal wine glasses for the night. On one portion of the ledge he had managed to fasten several strands of lights that ran at an angle to the wall opposite of it, creating a canopy of lights above them. Along the other two ledges Barry had placed a line of tee-light candles, and rose pedals scattered the ground around the table. It was the perfect setup for the perfect girl.

Iris, however, was even more stunning tonight than their little rooftop haven that he had decorated. She wore a black satin dress with red lace overlay which took on a rose like pattern and a plunging sweetheart neckline, as well as matching black satin stiletto shoes. A pair of delicate pearl earrings hung from ears, and a simple gold chain around her neck with small golden heart charm resting at her collar bone. Her eyes were done in natural hues which shimmered, lined with a black winged eyeliner and framed by her long, dark mascaraed lashes. Her lips were stained a scarlet red and there was a slight blushing color to her cheeks. The journalist hair was down in heavy loose curls that framed her face beautifully. As always, Iris West looked absolutely flawless.

The speedster—who wore a gray suit, white button up dress shirt, powdered blue tie, and black dress shoes—felt that his appearance paled in comparison to hers, though his girlfriend reassured him when he had picked her up that he looked ridiculously handsome. "You're the most handsome nerd I know." She had told him teasingly when he arrived at her apartment to pick her up.

And now, as he stood beside her on the roof top, her dark brown eyes reflecting the lights he hand hung above them, he once again found himself being struck speechless by her beauty. The girls lips had parted ever so slightly in awe as she took in the decorations around her.

"You did all this for me?" She asked looking at him in amazement.

Smiling, he shrugged casually. "You deserve the world Iris, and if I could bring the moon and the stars down for you, I would do it in a heart beat."

"Bar..." Iris whispered, a small smile playing on her lips as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. "Its beautiful."

He kissed her back lovingly before responding. "I'm really glad you like it. And you deserve it. I just, wanted to do something special for you tonight."

"Well, you definitely out did yourself on this one." Iris laughed.

"Um, shall we?" Barry asked joining in on her laughter and offering her his arm to escort her to the table. She happily linked her arm through his, and once they arrived at the dinner table he pulled her chair out for her like the gentleman that he was.

"Why thank you, Mr. Allen." The journalist said playfully as she took her seat.

"You are most welcomed, Ms. West." He replied back, laughing and taking a seat of his own.

His girlfriend smiled at him from across the table. "So what is on the menu this evening?"

"Well, Ms. West," he said using a cheesy British accent, making her giggle. "It would appear that we have a bit of red wine, grilled salmon with tomatoes and lemon juice, mixed vegetables, fresh salad, and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert."

"It would certainly seem that you've spared no expense for tonight, have you Mr. Allen?" The journalist said, now using a cheesy British accent of her own which sounded just a bit better than Barry's had.

"Only the absolute best for you, Ms. West." He answered in his accent before they both broke character and burst into a fit of laughter.

"We're such dorks." Iris laughed.

"Complete and total dorks." Barry agreed, laughing as he poured them both a glass of wine. "But isn't that kind of what makes us so perfect for each other?"

"Wow, look at you, being Mr. Smooth-Talker tonight Bar." She laughed as she picked up her glass.

"What, that?" He laughed following her example and picking up his glass as well. "No, that was not smooth. That wasn't even close to smooth."

"No, it was. And so it all of this." She said gesturing to her surroundings. "I seriously cannot get over how amazing this whole thing is."

"I tried my best." The speedster said with a smile, lifting his glass up for a toast. "And, speaking of the best. To Iris, the most amazing person I know, and the best thing to ever happen in my life."

"To Barry." The girl said, making her own toast. "My best friend of 20 years, my boyfriend of two years, and my absolute favorite person in the world."

"You've always gotta try and one up me, don't you?" He laughed as he clinked his glass against hers.

"I don't think anyone can one up you after everything you did for this date tonight." Iris laughed, answering him honestly before taking a sip of the wine.

"That's not gonna stop you from trying though." He teased, taking a sip of his wine before starting on his dinner.

...

Iris set her cloth napkin down on her now empty plate before leaning back in her seat with a content sigh. "Wow, who knew."

"Who knew what?" Barry asked taking a sip of wine.

"Who knew that you were such a good cook." She said with a laugh. "You know, you really shouldn't spoil me like this Bar. I'm going to start expecting you to cook for me like that more often."

"I would gladly cook for you like that everyday if you wanted me to Iris." He told her with small smile playing on his lips.

"Careful now, a girl could get use to that kind of treatment." She teased, returning his smile.

His smile widened and he let out a soft laugh before his features changed to take on a more serious expression. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Iris, I have to confess something to you. I had a specific reason for bringing you up here tonight."

Her expression changed to one of confusion and she looked at him in question, following his movements carefully as he stood from the table and walked over to stand beside her, taking both of her hands in his. "What do you mean, Bar?

"I mean," he paused, taking another deep breath and clearing his throat. "I can hardly remember a time when you weren't in my life, and I don't ever want to know a future where you're not a part of my life. I want to wake up next to you in bed every morning and have your beautiful face be the first thing I see when I open my eyes. And, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night, and have your beautiful face be the last thing I see before I close my eyes. I love you, Iris West, and I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you."

"So," he said before speeding down stairs, only to reappear a moment later—down on one knee with a display stand filled with red and yellow rose that spelled out _"Marry Me?"_ at his side. He retrieved a small black box from his coat pocket, opening it to reveal the engagement ring inside—a silver band with a heart shaped diamond at the center and three smaller diamonds on either side. "What do you say, Iris? Will you marry me and become Mrs. Iris West-Allen?"

He was smiling up at her—a small, hopeful little smile—and she could see that while he was hopeful, he was nervous too. She moved her hands so that her right one laid over her heart and her left covered her mouth, and sat there looking at him for a moment longer, letting her memory capture the moment so that she could hold on to it forever as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly, her breath returned to her and she began nodding her head rapidly. A few seconds later she regained her ability to speak and she voiced her answer with words.

"Yes." Iris whispered, her lips turning upward in a brilliant smile as the tears of joy began to roll down her face, "Yes, Barry Allen, I would love to marry you."

"Yea?" He whispered back, his smile widening as he let out the breath he had been holding in anticipation of her answer.

"Yea." She repeated offering him her left hand, which was now trembling slightly with excitement. His hands were shaking too, from both his nerves and his new-found excitement, as he gently slid the ring onto her slender finger.

Once the ring was secured on her finger he stood up, and Iris followed suit. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her, pressing her lips to his. He allowed his lips to part in response to her as he cupped her face between his hands, filling the kiss with passion and love. When they finally broke apart for a breath she leaned against him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and he held her body against his not ever wanting to let her go.

"I love you Barry Allen." She whispered to him, and he could feel her soft breath on the skin of his neck.

"I love you too Iris West." He whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

Barry held his fiancé in his arms as she laughed and cried tears of joy on his shoulder, and he himself couldn't wipe the smile off of his face for anything. Neither of them thought that they could ever be any happier than they were in that moment.

...

 **A/N: Finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, R &R and let me know what y'all thought. Your reviews are what keep me writing these stories. And yes, that bit with the flowers was totally inspired the "IRIS" floral arrangement photo that was released. And if you haven't seen today's promo photos yet, we get ***SPOILER*** a WestAllen kiss! Yay! :D **

**My current pending stories will be written and posted in the following order, for those of you wondering (Story Title—Requested By [Show]):**

 **Lost—BlackFireWolf (Guest) [Teen Wolf]**

 **What You Don't Think I Notice—TrueNorth (Guest) [The Flash]**

 **Shut Up and Kiss Me—TrueNorth (Guest) [The Flash]**

 **Have You Lost Your Damn Mind—datonechick13 [The Flash]**


End file.
